Un raro sueño canadiense
by Mimi Jones Kirkland
Summary: Las cosas que puede llegar a soñar el pequeño canadá luego de haberse separado de Francia. Fail summary.


¡Hola! : D siento estar tardando tanto con eso de "Mi nene es un Uke difícil" lo que pasa es que el secundario me rige demasiado -.-U pronto la tendré hecha ^^ mientras les quise escribir este lindo capitulo único para que se rían un rato, ¡OH! Y prontito pondré otra parodia ^^, bueno, espero que esto les guste, tiene un toquecito de lime, no se ilusionen -.-U pero lo que espero que les parezca parodia está ^^, bueno, sin más que decir, se los dejo.

ADVERTENCIAS: MUY PROBABLE OOC, lenguaje algo fuerte y temas de adultos XDDD, puede producir dolor de estomago XDD.

Aclaraciones: Uso los nombres Humanos. Francis: Francia. Matthew: Canadá. Gilbert: Prusia. Antonio: España. Alfred: Estados Unidos. Arthur: Reino Unido, Britania, Inglaterra o como sea XD.

Un raro sueño de Canadá

Bueno, quizá esta escena esté muy usada pero… estaban allí sentados sobre la inocente colina, cubierta por los rayos del Sol, iluminando todo con diferentes tonos de anaranjado y rosado, se tomaron de la mano, mientras el señor Sol se despedía escondiéndose detrás del horizonte, las hojas de otoño volaban con la brisa traviesa de aquella estación, se acercaban con la ilusión de sólo estar allí, sentados, casi rozando sus labios, que soñaban con tocarse, con sentir la suave textura de los labios contrarios. Un sonrojo notable se hacía presente en las mejillas de ambos, estaban tan cerca, tan cerca, sólo unos pocos milímetros y…

— ¡BOOM, BABY! ¿Cómo están mis tortolitos favoritos con cara de tontitos enamoraditos? — Típico, Ore-sama entró en la habitación extinguiendo la fantasía, siempre estuvieron en el cuarto del canadiense.

— ¡DIABLOS GILBERT! ¡TOCA LA ENDEMONIADA PUERTA! — El francés estaba rojo de ira, iban unas 30 veces que entraba a propósito con una patada y con la misma estúpida frase.

— OK, OK, si no quieres estar junto a el grandioso yo, pues bien, sólo quería decirte que…—

— Ya sé, ya sé, reunión a las cinco ¡Lo dijiste quinientas veces!

— ¡EL GRANDIOSO YO NO MERECE ESOS INSULTOS! ¡ME VOY! — Y la puerta se cerró de un portazo.

— N-No quiero insultar p-pero, e-eso es egocentrismo. — dijo tímido el pequeño canadiense algo sonrojado.

— Sí, Sí… ¿En qué…estábamos? — Dijo tomando a Matthew por la cintura el coqueto francés.

— F-Francis. — Y una vez más, el ambiente se tornó romántico, el aroma de las rosas entraba con la brisa del otoño y… no otra vez.

— ¡Matt! ¡Matt! ¿¡Where are you, bro! ¡Prometiste ir conmigo a Mc' Donalds y van a cerrar! — Típico, Alfred, que era fanático de las hamburguesas, no podía faltar a Mc' Donalds.

— I'm here, you asshole. — dijo el canadiense con un sonrojo de ira y vergüenza ¿Por qué? Se deben preguntar, pues:

1) Estaba muy tranquilo y a punto de besar a Francis, a eso vergüenza, por que los vio.

2) ¡EL MUY IMBÉCIL SE OLVIDÓ QUE ERA EL SABADO Y ESTABAN EN PLENO LUNES!

— Get out here in 1, 2…—

— ¡Adiós! — ¡Wow! ¡Alfred desapareció!

— Oh la la, Mathhy~ — el francés fue bajando su mano traviesa hasta llegar al redondo y virginal traserito del rubio menor.

— Franciiiiis~ — dijo con tono de "Oh cariño" que dice tu mamá llamando a tu papá y te quedas con cara de "¿¡What the F…?" — ¿No crees que para eso están las camas? — creo que Matthew se tomó un afrodisíaco.

***. Minutitos más tarde .***

— Awww~, Francis, etto… ¿Puedo hacerte una-owww~-preguntita? — dijo Matthew disfrutando los pequeños besos que el mayor le daba en el cuello.

— ¿Cómo lo dicen? ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Of course ¿what you need? — ese toque de francés excitaba al pequeño rubio.

— ¿P-Puedo…vértela? — dijo el canadiense con un sonrojo fatal.

— Pero claro, mon amour. — Matt se quedó hechizado, literalmente. — ¿Matt?

— For the holy motther of… ya me muero por…rrrr.—

— ¡NO PUEDO ENOJARME CONTIGO, FRANCIS! — Y una vez más entró Gilbert ¿Qué? ¿¡Acaso era el día de "molestar a Matthew"!— Eres un pervertido. — se hecho a reír, que colmo.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! — 7 espadas voladoras salieron de quien sabe donde y se dirigían a Gilbert, quien con sólo verlas salió corriendo y gritando "¡Antonio, ayúdame!" mientras que estas lo perseguían sin saber nadie como lo hacían. 4 de ellas se clavaron a ambos lados del pecho del chico contra la pared, las otras dos se clavaron una en cada punta de los pantalones y la última estuvo a UN milímetro de clavarse en la pobrecita intimidad del grandioso Gilbert.

— ¿Seguimos? — Sí, Canadá se tomó 300gs de afrodisíaco por la mañana.

— OK. — ¡esperen! ¡Canadá despertó!

— Matthew, Matthew despierta ¡Matt! — Arthur miraba preocupado al pequeño rubio, pues estaba muy rojo. — ¿Tienes fiebre? ¡Estas más rojo que un tomate!

— ¡Tomates! — Antonio entró con una canasta de tomates y con ChibiRomano en brazos, para que luego el pequeño le reventara un tomate en el rostro y la puerta se cerrara. Obvio, todos con cara de "¿¡What the f…?"

— I'm OK Arthur. — dijo el pequeño aún sonrosado, con un tierno toque de francés en sus palabras.

— Que tierno eres… pero ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? Te oí… gemir. — dijo con cara de "¿Con quién y qué has estado viendo jovencito?".

— No lo quieres saber, Arthur, no creo que quieras…— tomó la pequeña pata de su osito y se quedó quieto unos minutos, pues esa rara y pegajosa sensación en sus pantalones no era nada linda. — ¿Arthur? — se sonrojó levemente.

— ¿Yes?

— Mojé mis pantalones.

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo quedó? :D


End file.
